The Right Point Of View
by staceydj
Summary: What if more than two came through the mirror?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

**Chapter 1**

"Major, come on!", Carter yells. The sound of staff weapons, surround them as Kawalasky returns fire.

"We gotta go back for the General!", Kawalsky yells back.

"I can't shut it down. I won't find this window again. We have to go now!", she shouts in desperation.

Kawalsky tosses a grenade down the corridor and runs towards her. Together, they touch the mirror and vanish, re-materializing in the storage room at Area 51. On the other side, Kawalsky's grenade explodes and the mirror goes dark. Kawalsky's looks around, and see what seems to be some type of storage facility.

"You sure this is the right one to go to? ", he asks.

"Anywhere's better than the alternative." Samantha stated with a sense of relief in her voice. She passes through a red laser, breaking the beam, and alarms suddenly sound.

"Guess we'll see about that". Kawalsky stated as armed soldiers quickly surrounded them.

"Drop your weapons! Do it now!" the solider shouted. Samantha places the mirror's remote on the floor along with her gun, and raises her hands, Kawalsky's follows.

"I'm Dr Samantha Carter from the SGA. This is Major Kawalsky. We need to speak to your commander." Samantha stressed as they led her away from the mirror.

She was petrified. Not knowing where the mirror had taken them. What reality was this? Were they friend or foe? How would they treat them? All the questions she had, would this world be safe for her, and what Jack left her with? She would soon find out.

TBC-**I'm new at this - please be gentle**


	2. Chapter 2

After a grueling interrogation, by the soldiers who found them, Dr. Samantha Carter, had fallen ill and was immediately taken to the SGC infirmary. Colonel O'Neill was summoned immediately to the infirmary, only to find a quite different looking Samantha Carter.

"So, what's the big emer...? " O'Neill stated with much surprise. He paused as he sees the alternate Samantha Carter lying in a bed, with Dr. Fraiser standing at her side.

"Whoa. What happened to you?" O'neill stated.

"Jack?" Dr. Carter stated with surprise in her voice.

"JACK?" O'Neill stated, surprised by his 2IC using his first name.

"It's me, it's SAM." Dr. Carter couldn't believe he was standing before her. "I never expected this variation. You're alive." Samantha stated confused and alarmed. Kawalsky enters the infirmary. He runs to Samantha's side and grabs her hand.

"Sam, are you ok? Is the B-A--……". Kawalsky paused before he finished his sentence, not knowing if this was information Dr. Carter wanted this variation of O'Neill to know, but was quite concerned for Dr. Carters welfare.

"KAWALSKY?" O'neill was shocked to see Major Kawalasky standing next to him.

"JACK?" You're alive…?!?!?" Kalwalsky expressed with the same amount of surprise in his voice.

"You should be dead?" O'Neill stressed.

"So should you, Kawalasky?" as they both stood there confused.

"I'm not supposed to be alive in this reality any more than you are in mine, Jack. Sorry SAM." Kawalsky stated with sadness. General Hammond was standing waiting for verification, when Dr. Frasier opens up the preliminary results.

"Well DNA doesn't lie, this is Major CHARLES KAWALSKY, and this is Dr. Samantha Carter, in almost every physical respect. Their blood work, their dental records... it's them." Dr. Fraiser stressed.

"It's not the same with us here, is it?" Dr. Carter interrupted, as her hand slowly goes for her abdomen.

By this point O'Neill was getting annoyed.

"Does...anyone want to let me know what the hell is going on here? Anyone?" He yelled.

"They appeared a few hours ago in a Nellis High Security lock-up." General Hammond stated.

"That quantum mirror you got locked up in Area 51? You guys never figured out how to use it?" Kawalsky asked.

"Is he talking about that alternate reality thing DANIEL fussed with on 233?" Colonel O'Neill stressed.

"Who's DANIEL?" Kawalsky asked not knowing a Daniel from his reality.

"I have ordered the device sent here under heavy guard." General Hammond stated with reassurance.

"Where we come from, the Goa'ulds just took over the world, Colonel. " Kawalksy began to explain ……worried what would happen to them.


	3. Chapter 3

SG1 sat in the debriefing room, along with General Hammond. They began to watch the video of the interrogation Dr. Carter had experience early that day.

"Look, I've told you, now let me talk to someone from the SGA." Dr. Carter insisted.

"SGA? There is no such organization." The solider stated.

"Well then you call it something else. The...STARGATE project, STARGATE Command..." Dr. Carter again stressed trying to keep calm knowing this was not helping her current condition.

"STARGATE? What do you know about the STARGATE?" the solider mocked Dr. Carter.

"What do I know? Everything! We've been through this." Dr. Carter again stressed, by this time becoming extremely upset.

"For crying out loud" Dr. Carter yelled (making Colonel O'Neill glance at Major Carter. The use of his cliché made him, well quite uncomfortable) "It's a big round thing. It takes you other planets. I made it work four years ago and we have been exploring the galaxy ever since. That is, up until yesterday when the Goa'uld came and started taking over every major city from orbit and making slaves of the population". Dr. Carter was yelling at this point.

General Hammond clicks the television's remote and the tape stops.

"Oh my god. This is too weird." Major Carter expressed, as she saw a alternate self staring back at her from the T.V. .

"How about that hair?" O'Neill stated trying to make the situation lighter, unsuccessfully.

"She claims to have travelled from an alternate universe in the same manner Dr JACKSON experienced a year ago." General Hammond stated.

"Well this can't be the Dr. Carter I met in the alternate reality. She's...dead? Daniel said, puzzled.

"Alright, just to clarify. This CARTER is from an alternate, alternate reality?" O'Neill asked with much confusion.

"Apparently." Daniel stressed.

"Does anybody else have a problem with this?" O'Neill again stated with further confusion.

"Which reality is actually real?" Teal'C interjected.

"Thank you TEAL'C." O'Neill replies. General Hammond interjects "She explains it." He switches the tape back on.

"Look, I know this is hard for you to understand. But according to quantum theory, for every possible universe there are an infinite number of variations, diverging in every choice we make, like forks in the road." Dr. Carter was starting to become furious.

"For crying out loud. Let me speak to someone……..please"….she suddenly rose to her feet, only to have wave of dizziness and pass out, which is why she ended up in the infirmary.

"She was rushed to the infirmary after this interview" General Hammond stated.

Silence feel across the room. The question in the room was why, but no one dare speculate let alone ask.

"She's right." Major Carter affirmed.

"You realize you just agreed with yourself Carter" O'Neill stated with a smirk.

"Fork in the road stuff, huh" O'Neill said.

"Yup" Major Carter replied with a glance to O'Neill only they could understand.

"They've asked to be debriefed. I'd like you all to participate." "Show them in." General Hammond stated.

"AHHHH…. sir before they join the debriefing, I think there is something you should know. Dr. Samantha Carter's final results came in and" Dr. Fraiser paused, knowing it would be odd………

"Doctor?" General Hammond asked with concern. "Well, sir, she's pregnant." Fraiser stated hesitantly.

"Ah Vey" escaped from O'Neill's mouth.

Major Carter and O'Neill gave each other a quick glance. The silence in the room was deafening.

"Is she aware of this Doctor?" General Hammond stated.

"Yes sir ….. She is…." Frasier confirmed. "OK….Well….AIRMAN bring them in." General Hammond commanded.

Major Carter and O'Neill by this point were extremely uncomfortable. This information was not going to help the situation at all. What were they going to do? How would if at all, affect them?


	4. Chapter 4

The AIRMAN opens the door and Kawalsky and Dr. Carter enter. She freezes at the site of another her staring back at her.

"Hi I'm DANIEL JACKSON, also a member of SG1." Daniel introduces himself.

"Have a seat, Major." General Hammond showed him to his seat.

Both CARTERS come face to face in an awkward moment.

"Hi" Carter said reluctantly. "Hi" Dr. Carter responded, slowly sitting next to O'Neill while staring at Major Carter. After seeing her collapse on the video, O'Neill leans in and asks Dr. Carter "how ya feeling?"

"I'm ok" and gave him a brief smile, as she looked across the table to Major Carter.

"First of all, I would like to say we know what you've been through. Dr JACKSON experienced a similar alternate reality some time ago on a mission to P3X 233." General Hammond stated.

"Well that's where we found our quantum mirror as well." Dr. Carter stressed.

"Fortunately for us, Dr JACKSON was able to return with intelligence that enabled SG1 to stop the Goa'uld attack here on EARTH." Hammond stated.

"Nice. That goes a long way to explain why yours was one of only a handful of alternate realities that looked like it hadn't been overrun by the Goa'uld." Dr. Carter stated with hope.

"What we need to know is where do you intend to go from here?" Hammond asked.

"Our Beta site was instructed to bury their STARGATE the moment the last man stepped through. And our own world is under Goa'uld control, so we can't go back." Dr. Carter responded as she glanced to Colonel O'Neill.

"We want to stay." Kawalsky interjected.

"We need to stay......That is, if we're wanted." Dr. Carter said, holding back the tears that were forming in her eyes. There's a long silence around the table.

"Look, we just left everyone we know, everyone we ever cared about. If you're not going to give us a second chance, I don't know any of you." Dr. Carter yelled.

Dr. Carter proceeded to stand up wanting to storm out of the room, but dizziness in her head, and the nausea in her stomach didn't allow her. O'NEILL stood and grabbed her before she fell out again.

"Hey, Hey....take it easy....take it easy...u ok?" I'm fine, I'm fine." She said with anger and embarrassment.

"Listen, Samantha....the reality is, no pun intended, you don't know any of us. And we don't know you. For all we know you could be her evil twin.

But then...we'd be dealing with clichés and you know how I feel about those." "No actually", pointing to Major Carter, "you know how I feel about those." O'Neill stated trying to lighten the situation.

"I will speak with my superiors and make a determination. For now, you'll be assigned temporary accommodation." General Hammond replied.

"Take them to A3 quarters." General Hammond ordered.

Dr. Carter rose from her seat, only to again get a wave of dizziness....O'Neill stood to help her but Kawalsky immediately, came around and assisted her out of the room.

"I got her Jack, I got her".

The air-man escorted Dr. Carter to her quarters. She walked towards the bed and slowly sits down. She tried to compose herself, but the tears kept flowing.

She takes out two pictures from her pocket and sets it on the nightstand. It was a wedding photo of her and her O'NEILL, and a sonogram photo of the child she carried within her. She lay down on the bed, and began to weep. She began to place herself in the fetal position as she rubbed her abdomen, wondering what will happen to the life growing inside of her. She knew that entropic cascade failure was inevitable. But that wouldn't happen for a couple of years, so maybe just maybe they had a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

Colonel O'Neill stood in General Hammond's office while General was speaking on the phone.

"Yes sir. I understand sir. Thank you sir. " General stated as he hung up the phone.

"They can stay." Hammond expressed with hesitation.

"That was quick." O'Neill expressed.

"Too quick. God knows what we're getting ourselves into." Hammond stated with slight objection to the decision.

"Well, the combined IQ of EARTH might go up a few points having two CARTERS around." O'Neill stammered, trying to make light of the situation. General HAMMOND doesn't appear convinced.

"It just doesn't sit right. Some lines aren't meant to be crossed. Nonetheless, I've been encouraged to find a way to incorporate them into this Command." Hammond replied.

"Ok. Um, in the meantime, do you want me to tell them?" O'Neill asked.

"Very well." Hammond stated.

As O'Neill begins to walk towards the alternate Samantha Carter's quarters, he realizes he might not be ready for this. He knocks on the door, and enters.

"Just put it on the table and close the door on your way out." Dr. Carter stated with a tremble in her voice.

She was still lying on the bed but did not turn around to see who it was that entered.

"I'm sorry, put what on the table...? " O'Neill asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

Dr. Carter quickly dried her tears, and turned around.

"JACK. I'm sorry, come in." she stated, as her stomach turned.

"Your, uh, Dr FRASIER keeps insisting that I eat something." "She keeps saying I got to keep my strength up for the ba-----" she didn't finish her sentence, for she was not sure O'Neill was aware of her pregnancy.

O'NEILL winces knowing what she was going to say......

"Ah. Well, she's your Doc FRASIER now too." He stated with a smile.

"You're in. They said yes." "That's good." Dr. Carter stated but with obvious uncertainty. She was relieved, but nothing more.

"Yeah, I can see you're overjoyed." O'Neill sarcastically interjected as he always did. She turns away from him and starts to cry.

"I just never expected this. It's so...so hard." Dr. Carter cried out, trying to hold back the sobs but she couldn't.

"Look. I can't ever begin to know what you've been through. I know, uh,...I know you've lost a lot." O'Neill stated trying to comfort her with words.

"I lost you. I watched you die JACK. Three days ago, trying to defend the mountain. And here you are, alive and safe in this perfect world, and you don't even know me." She cried looking into his eyes.

"Well I...I sort of know you." He stated as he sat down beside her.

"You know her. You don't even see her that way, do you?" She asked, noticing she was making him uncomfortable.

He suddenly glanced at some photos propped up on the night lamp. He couldn't believe what he saw. I mean Dr. Frasier did mention her condition in the briefing room, but seeing the sonogram from a distance put a lump in his throat. She realizes he was looking at the pictures. She quickly removes the sonogram photo hoping he was just glaring at the wedding photo.

"I take it where you're from we were..." O'Neill paused, trying to tread lightly....

"Married." Dr. Carter finished his sentence.

"Ah" was O'Neill's response.

"This makes you uncomfortable." Dr. Carter stated as she saw his expression.

"No, no, not at all. I just...I get confused. " was O'Neills escape of a answer. A knock on the door breaks the awkward silence. It was an airman with food sent by Dr. Fraiser.

Dr. Carter gets up goes over to the table where the tray is set, hoping it would make the situation a little less uncomfortable.

"I haven't had a hot meal in forever". "It was just a couple of weeks ago, we were celebrating."

O'Neill interrupts, "Celebrating?" O'NEILL proceeded with caution, knowing the answer to his question,...

"Um......" she sat back next to him "well I guess you'll know soon enough.....Jack we were celebrating the news of a baby, our baby. O'Neill didn't realize he was staring down at her abdomen. I found out I was pregnant, and planned this dinner to tell you, well, him. We had been trying for awhile, I was almost 3 months along, and was so excited on telling you." She paused.

"You were almost?" O'Neill again treading lightly...

"I am....." Dr. Carter confirmed.

"Jack........... he was so excited. He just held me and kept saying "a baby, seriously, a baby?...."She stated.

"He got on his knees and placed his hands on my belly, and just started talking to it...." She said as tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Then we got the call that the Goa'uld ships had been spotted entering our solar system. We just left everything. You blew out the candles and I turned off the oven. We just left. They didn't hit Colorado Springs from orbit like most of the big cities, so the table must still be set." She said, mentally drifting away to that night.

"I guess that explains the dizziness huh..." O'Neill says.

"Yeah"....Dr. Carter says, trying not to sob.

O'Neill started towards the door. He was never really good at these kind of situations.

"Listen, um, I should probably be..". he stated, trying to leave.

"Stay." She practically begged.

"SAM..." saying her name was something he wasn't used to.

"Please." she again pleaded with him.

"Look, you're dealing with a loss right now that I can't even begin to...What I mean is, maybe I'm not the right person to help you." He said.

"Yes, you are. You're the only one who can. Look, I know you well enough to know that you don't have clue what to say. You don't have to say anything." She stated, losing the battle of the sob that was so close to pouring out of here. With-out knowing what to say, all he could say was "Come here."

And he held her close. As she sobbed into his chest, with her voice breaking, all she can say is was.....

"Oh, I miss him........". He held her close to him, and allowed her to release her deepest cries. She hadn't really been able to mourn his death, with the Goauld attack in her reality. But here, although she was mourning the death of her Jack, with the Jack of this reality, allowed her to release some the anguish she was feeling. He felt her legs give way. She had been through so much. And her current condition, he knew that this wasn't helping her any. He lifted her and placed her in the bed. He tried to leave, and with her voice still breaking she asked.....

"please stay Jack, just till I fall asleep, please".....he was hesitant, knowing this might not help the situation, but he complied.

He slowly laid down beside her, and held her close. She practically cried herself to sleep. Her breathing started to regulate itself, which gave him a sign that she had fallen asleep. But before he removed his hand from her waist, he felt a flutter on his hand.

"Was that, no? it's to soon" he thought.....and there it was again. The child inside her, fluttered. O'Neill quickly moved away, while not trying to wake her, but it was just becoming an uncomfortable situation. He wrapped her body, with the blanket, by the foot of the bed, and slowly closed the door behind him.

"Unless it's urgent Airman, don't let anyone disturb her." He stated. "She's had enough drama for today." "Yes sir." The airman replied. As he walked away, he didn't know what he was going to do. Another Sam is pregnant with another Jack, yet the DNA was exactly the same.

"How in the world can any of this make sense?" he thought to himself. He knew that Major Carter would figure something out. She has too.


	6. Chapter 6

As he walked down the corridor, he bumps into Major Carter.

"Sir. General HAMMOND told me the news. I took the liberty of informing Major KAWALSKY." She stated to him. "Thank you. I was just on my way to do that." He stated to her trying not to let her see his discomfort of what he had just experienced.

"I thought I'd drop in on, uh...SAMANTHA, see how she's…."

"She's fine." O'Neill interrupted her.

"I think she'd rather be left alone at the moment. Just stop in tomorrow." Major Carter looked at him with suspicion.

"Um o…kkk..???" she replies.

"Is everything ok Sir?" She questioned his stance with her.

"Yea…I'm fine Sam. Ah, I mean Carter" realizing the slip of calling her by her first name.

"Um…O.K. Sir" , she replies, still not certain, "see you tomorrow then". She turns to leave, but with a questionable look on her face.

Before she leaves he calls out to her.

"CARTER" he shouts.

"Yes Sir?" she says…

"How are you doing with this...twin thing?" he asks her, scared to hear her answer.

"Do you have a couple of hours?" He thinks about it.

"Ok." He responds.

"Ahh…It...that was the answer." She replies thinking he would of picked up on the slight joke.

"Oh." He replies, with a confused smile on his face.

"Goodnight, Sir."

Good night Carter" . They both leave the corridor, with more and more questions that will just have to go un-answered for that day.

Dr. Carter had awakened, only to find him not there. She remembered he had laid down beside her. He felt like him, he smelled like him, and yet he wasn't him. It was so hard for her to coupe. She slowly got up, trying to make the best of this new day. She picked up the brush on the table and began to brush her hair. She suddenly paused and dropped the hairbrush, clutching at the table as her face began to distort. She knew that the entropic cascade failure would happen, but it had only been 2 days. It was too soon. As her face continued to distort all she could think about was the baby. Was it going to live through what was happening to her right now. When it stopped she immediately called for the airman to take her to the infirmary.

Dr. Carter was in the infirmary. Tears just rolling down her face, wondering how the entropic cascade failure, affected the child inside her. KAWALSKY rushes in and so do the other members of SG1.

"What is it? What's happening?" Kawalsky shouted, with great concern on his face.

"Dr CARTER'S is going into some sort of convulsive shock. I don't know the cause and I don't know how to stop it." Dr. Frasier states, knowing that the fetus was not going to be able to handle much more of it.

AHHHHHHHHHHH" Dr. Carter screams in agony, as she begins again to suffer the warping effect once more. When it ends, Major CARTER hurries to her side.

"It's Not medical. Temporal. Entropic cascade failure." She spits out trying, to recover from the convulsion.

"On the cellular level?" Major Carter proceeded to ask.

"Yes. I thought it would take years, not days." Dr. Carter states with a crack in her voice knowing that her and her baby would not make it through this.

"So it's a side effect of travel through the quantum mirror." Major Carter claims.

'Then why don't I have it? " Kawalsky stressed, still standing by Dr. Carters side.

"I'm guessing Dr CARTER has it because I'm here. The increased entropy generated by both of us existing in the same reality might...theoretically be causing a temporal distortion." Major Carter assessed, as she held the hand of Dr. Carter.

"It's not theoretical anymore." Major Carter says as she now remember's Dr. Carter is not the only life at stake here.

"Ok, so then how do I treat this?" Dr. Frasier immediately interjected knowing that Dr. Carter and her child did not have long.

"You can't." Dr. Carter slowly stated as the tears welled up in her eyes. She knew there was no way to cure this.

"The more time passes, the worse it will get." Major Carter explained knowing it was not what they all wanted to here.

"So we're going to die here", Dr. Carter stated as she slowly rubbed her abdomen.

"You're not gonna die" O'Neill shouted, as he looked into her eyes, remembering the flutter his hand felt, as it laid on her abdomen from the night before.

"Well, the only way she won't is if we send her back." Major Carter stressed, as she held Dr. Carters hand. She knew she had to find a way. She was not about to let her baby die, no matter what alternate reality it was in.

"If she goes back, the Goa'uld will kill her." Kawalski stressed.

"We have to try something" Major Carter said, not realizing tears were already forming in her eyes.

They all joined in the briefing room. O'Neill was frustruated. There had to be something they could do something, as he tapped his pen on his paper, lost in thought.

"Think about it. Billions of people enslaved. I just can't help but feel, in the grand scheme of things, we owe them. Besides, the only way to really help Dr CARTER is to stop the Goa'uld in her reality and...save whatever's left." Daniel stressed.

"How do you suggest we do that Dr JACKSON? The resources of their entire world couldn't defend against the Goa'uld." Hammond questioned.

"What about the resources of our world?" Daniel suggested.

"What do we have that they don't?" Major Carter asked.

"Our fate. We made contact with the Asguard." Daniel stated.

"So?" O'Neill interjected.

"So, if Dr CARTER can make contact with the Asguard in her reality, maybe their Asguard will be willing to help them." Daniel stated.

"Defend their world against the Goa'uld?" Hammond stated.

"Yes." Daniel reiterated with desperation.

"Ok, we still have the dialing program that took you to the Asguard home planet, right?" Daniel asks.

"Yes we do. Which we could download to a re-moveable hard drive. But that still won't do it. Remember, in order to dial the Asguard home world, they had to provide us with a generator that transferred extra energy to the Gate's capacitors. I can't get it to work again. Apparently, it was designed to work only once." Major Carter stated with defeat in her voice.

"But how will we reach the gate capacitors?" O'Neill stressed.

"That's where I come in." Kawalsky interrupted as he entered the briefing room.

"Permission to join the briefing, Sir?" Kawalsky stated. HAMMOND wordlessly gestured to the chair next to DANIEL.

"I'll get to the STARGATE. What, you think I'm going to let her die? She's my best friend's wife." Kawalsky stated.

Major Carters face was in complete shock. She had not put together that it was Jack who fathered Dr. Carter's baby, nor the fact that they were married in their reality. O'Neill glanced at her and sense how uncomfortable she was at that moment.

"You'll need someone to hook up the generator." O'Neill stated.

"And download the dialing program." Major Carter interjected, barely making eye contact with O'Neill.

"Two realities, same outcome" is all she kept thinking.

"Are you ok with all this, Sir?" O'Neill stated.

"If you feel confident you can pull this off, I have no objection. However, upon your return I want that quantum mirror destroyed." Hammond ordered.

"Ok, well this is all well and good, but none of us are going anywhere unless we get that Asguard generator working again." Daniel stressed.

"Ok. CARTER, download the program to the re-moveable whatever it is, and meet me and yourself, in the lab." O'Neill said.

"Yes, Sir." Major Carter replied still not quite able to make contact with her CO. "Married? A baby?" is all she kept thinking, as she got up and followed him to her lab.

"How is he handling all this?" she asked herself, and she watched him walk ahead of her. So many questions, but no time to ask them. When? When will they ever be able to know the answers.


	7. Chapter 7

O'Neill, Major Carter, and Dr. Carter stood in the lab. The Asguard generator was lying on a table. Major Carter begins to work on the device, and lifts out a green component. Though quite weak, Dr. Carter begins to examine the device.

"Well, this is incredible. If the Asguard could design this to give the Gate extra juice, then they're just the little green men we're looking for." She expresses with hope.

"They're grey actually. Roswell grey, to be exact." O'Neill states, jokingly.

"You know, I had a hard time trying to figure out how to make this work the first time, let alone make it work again." Major Carter states.

"If it's powered by the energy module of a staff weapon, why doesn't it...?" Dr. Carter pauses. "Blow up." Major Carter and Dr. Carter state at the same time.

"Hey, hey, hey! Are you Carters going to be able to figure this out?" O'Neill cutting both Carters off.

And in unison they reply, "We'll figure it out."

They sat for hours, talking techo-no babble that only they could understand. Major Carter's thoughts were otherwise occupied.

"Hey, you o.k.?" Dr. Carter asks, noticing she wasn't as focused as she had been previously. Major Carter was careful. She didn't know how to ask the many questions forming in her head.

Suddenly Dr. Carter states "It's Jack and me." "You're wondering how, when, why." "Aren't you?".

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business." Major Carter says with a bit of embarrassment in her voice.

"No..it's ok" Dr. Carter says. "We didn't date long" Dr. Carter begins to proceed. "Jack's not, I mean, wasn't the best with all that….So…most of it started in my lab. We would sit and go over things, and missions that he had been on." "But most of the time it would end up in laughter, cause he would change the conversation to something that was completely irrelevant."

"That sounds like my Jack…AHH…Colonel..I mean" Major Carter interrupted, and gave Dr. Carter a smile. Dr. Carter continued, noticing how Major Carter began to blush.

"5 months later, we were married!"

"WOW, that was fast" Major Carter stated with surprise.

"Well we had worked together for years. We both knew that we had feelings for each other, but we were both to stubborn to act on them." "But once we did, we knew we were meant to spend the rest of our lives together" She stated. Starting to feel uncomfortable knowing where the conversation was going, Major Carter became very quiet. Trying to focus on the matter at hand. But Dr. Carter didn't let her off so easily.

"Major….so are you telling me you have no feelings for him?", "none what so ever?"…Dr. Carter asked, already knowing the answer.

Major Carter had a lump in her throat the size of Jupiter. She didn't know how to reply. I mean this was herself she was talking to. If she lied she knew that Dr. Carter would know.

"I'm sorry, I've made you uncomfortable" Dr. Carter stated.

"No, no it's ok" Major Carter replied. "I mean, if I can't be truthful with myself, then who can I be" Major Carter stated knowing that was the truth.

"The truth is…." She paused knowing actually saying it would just confirm what she felt, "I had feelings for him, from the first time I walked into that briefing room." Dr. Carter smiled.

"A man in uniform..what can I…well..what can we say…huh" Dr. Carter stated as they both let out a laugh.

"listen Sam" she used her first name… "Life is to short…if you love him, don't let regulations get in your way….". I know you belong together. I've lived it." "Time is precious," Dr. Carter emphasized. "You never know where or when he won't be there anymore."

Major Carter looked at her and smiled. She knew Dr. Carter was right. But the fear of change and regulations gripped her.

"And the baby?" Major Carter didn't realize that those words had just slipped out. There was a pause between them. Dr. Carter was a little shocked not knowing that she knew.

"Dr. Frasier alerted us of your condition." Major Carter responded, realizing Dr. Carter had become uncomfortable.

"We were trying for awhile…. I …ahh...hesitated on telling him, in fear that something would go wrong........i made him a nice dinner, and then I told him." "Major he was so happy…," she could barely speak as the tears started to flow.

"It's gonna be o.k." Major Carter affirmed to her. "We'll figure something out…don't we always" Major Carter stated, and smiled. Dr. Carter reached out for her hand, and they both stood there, in silence knowing their thoughts without saying a word. Suddenly, she began to experience the entropic cascade failure once more, as she began to convulse, she tried to speak.

"pictures, …please…..get pic" was all she was able to mumble as she fell the floor unconscious. Major Carter immediately grabbed the phone.

"Medical team, to the lab, Medical team to the lab". She shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. Carter lay in the infirmary unconsciousness. Dr. Frasier began running test, not knowing what to look for. All she knew was that the baby's heart beat was erratic, and slowing down. She knew that there was not much time for either of them.

"How are they?" O'Neill asked, not realizing her referred to her, as they.

"Whatever we are going to do we need to do it fast", Dr. Fraiser stressed.

"They are not going to last long"…..

Kalwasky and Daniel were in the storage closet. They had been trying to find the reality Kawalksy and Dr. Carter came from. They worked for hours. And nothing. Suddenly Daniel turned the dial once more, only to realize that their reality was buried under rubble. There was no way, they were going to get back.

"So what's the verdict?" O'Neill ask, getting impatient.

"It's gone…it's destroyed" Kawalsky stated with shock in his voice.

"What…what do you mean it's gone" O'Neill stated, with obvious anger starting to curl up in his voice.

"There mirror, Jack, it's destroyed, it looks like the mountain self destructed…..it's gone, it's gone Jack.." Daniel said. Silence fell across the room. No one knowing what to say, or do. O'Neill stormed out, angry.

"She can't die, they can't die" is all he kept thinking.

They all met at the briefing room.

"Is there anything else we can do" Hammond stressed. Silence fell across the briefing room. Kawalsky sat with defeat on his face, as Major Carter slowly wiped a tear from her eye, not wanting others to notice she was sobbing inside. O'Neill sat with his head in his hands. Not knowing what to do.

"Asgard" Major Carter said.

"What?" O'neill shot up stating.

"The Asgard" Major Carter again stressed.

"if the Asgard were going to be the one's to save their world, why can't they be the ones to save them both??"…Major Carter exclaimed realized she said BOTH.

"Permission to contact the Asgard sir" O'Neill immediately asked.

"Permission granted" Hammond immediately confirmed.

"Carter" O'Neill said her name, and she didn't have to ask why. They immediately left the briefing and went to the lab. They grabbed the Asguard generator, and immediately headed to the Gate capacitors. Before Dr. Carter fell unconscious they both had figured out how to make the Asguard generator work.

"Two Carters definitely proved worthy" O'Neill said. Major Carter smiled even though her heart was breaking knowing they didn't have much time. The generator was connected. All they had to do now was contact the Asguard. The gate was activated and O'Neill started to relay a message.

"UM…hi this is Colonel O'neill from earth…um..I hope you guys are well…we are in dire need of your help. We have a unique situation here…." O'Neill began to explain the situation hoping that the Asguard were receiving his message.

"We don't have much time so if you guys can contact us as soon as possible, we'd owe you one big time…….O'Neill out" The gate shut down. They knew this was Dr. Carter's only chance.

"What now" Kawalsky stated.

"We wait" Major Carter said.


	9. Chapter 9

Major Carter walked towards Dr. Carter's quarters. She had remembered that Dr. Carter requested pictures. As she walked in, her heart sank. She can see the photos lying on the lamp, but it just wasn't registering. She slowly walked towards the lamp, and realized it.

"Dear God" escaped her lips.

She sat on the bed, and couldn't believe it. A wedding photo and a sonogram photo greeted her eyes. She couldn't believe her eyes. This baby had her DNA and O'Neill's DNA running through it, no matter what reality it was. She couldn't move. She just sat there. So many emotions and questions were filling her. She knew she had to keep it together. She slowly stood, took the pictures and tucked them into her jacket, and walked out.

O'Neill sat at Dr. Carter's side. Watching the monitors as both heartbeats weakened. She had lost all coloring, and was growing weaker by the second. Major Carter started to walk into the infirmary, and saw him sitting by her side. His concern for her, truly shocked her.

"Maybe he did feel something for me" she thought.

But quickly buried them, when O'Neill sensed her presence.

"Carter"

"Sir" they addressed each other quickly.

"how she doing?" Carter asked with genuine concern.

"Not good" O'Neill stated, not realizing he was wearing his emotions on his sleeve.

"They'll answer, they will" Major Carter stated trying to give a sense of reassurance. Major Carter didn't know what to do. She remembered him coming out of her room, several days ago. But her question was did he see the photos? They both sat by her side. No words were exchanged, but no words needed to be. O'Neill was summoned, so he had to leave.

"let me know if anything changes, ok?" He stated.

"of course" Major Carter stated. As he walked out of the infirmary her heart sank. She could sense his turmoil. Here was this woman from another reality that his other was married, and fathered a child he will never know. And now she was in his reality. Was this the life he always wanted but knew he couldn't have, knowing their working relationship, and regulations.

"Ma-jor Carter" Dr. Carter had awoken, and was trying to speak.

"Hey" Major Carter quickly grabbed her hand.

"You're awake......how are you feeling?" she asked, relieved to see her conscious.

"Weak....so tired......." Dr. Carter barely mumbled.

She suddenly grasped her belly, and almost shouted...

"baby...oh God..the baby". Major Carter, calmed her down and let her know

"it's ok....it's ok".....She laid her back down, and tried to calm her.

"The baby's o.k." Major Carter tried to calm Dr. Carter, knowing she was really lying to her.

"Pictures...did you get the pictures?" Dr. Carter asked, slowly losing any strength she had left. "Yes....here..here.." Major Carter quickly stated, as she went into to her pocket and pulled out the pictures.

She placed them in her hand, and Dr. Carter stared at them, while running a finger through both pictures.

"Thank you" she stated to Major Carter. And again was unconscious. Major Carter just sat there not knowing what to do. She alerted Dr. Frasier but only for her to tell her, she was again unconscious. After a short time, Major Carter removed the pictures from Dr. Carter's hands, and placed it by her bed. Time was running out and they had not heard from Asgard. O'Neill came back to the infirmary, seeing the pictures by Dr. Carter's bed. He then knew that Major Carter was more involved than he thought she was. As they both sat there in silence, they knew that they both had questions.

"They'll answer, sir, they will. They have too" Major Carter said, as she held the hand of a now unconscious Dr. Carter.

"But will it be to l---" before O'Neill could finish his sentence....a bright light appeared, and O'Neill, Major Carter, and Dr. Carter disappeared from the infirmary. They were suddenly on a Asgaurd ship.

"O'Neill?" a voice came from behind them. It was Thor. O'Neill knew that this was their only chance. Could the Asgard save them in time? For time was short.


	10. Chapter 10

"We received your message. We apologize for the delay. We arrived as soon as we could".

"Thor buddy"…O'Neill stated with hope in his voice.

"It's great to see you".

"Hi Thor" Major Carter said.

"it's good to see you both" Thor stated.

"We must get the other Samantha Carter in stasis. She does not have much time."

O'Neill quickly picked Dr. Carter up from where she was beamed to, and placed her in a stasis pod.

"It will take several hours before we can tell anything" Thor stated.

"Whatever it takes Thor" O'Neill stressed.

"we will wait".

While they waited O'Neill was able to send a message to SGC letting them know that Thor was trying his best to save the life of Dr. Carter and her unborn child. He stated he would report ever hour of her condition. Major Carter and O'Neill sat on the Asguard ship, wondering if the other Carter was going to make it. They both had so many questions, but as stubborn as they were didn't ask. Major Carter broke the silence, when she asked ......

"how are you, Sir"…

"I'm fine Carter" O'Neill asked, knowing where she was going with the questions.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I'll respect that" Major Carter stated not wanting to push the issue.

"Look Carter..this is a whole lot to handle…I mean..the other you…..married….a baby…" he stated with anger in his voice.

"How do you think I feel?" Major Carter stressed.

"Yea, me laying there, me being married to another Jack, and me carrying Jacks baby" she stated realizing at this point she was yelling. Trying to compose herself, she continued

"Sir, this is difficult for both us…." She stated, trying to hold back the tears welling up inside.

"I know that it's not me laying there, with a baby, inside me…but it's someone who is an exact me, married to an exact you, carrying a baby fathered by an exact you, I can't help feel a connection"…..she stated, turning away, as the tears began to fall.

He realized that he wasn't the only one suffering through this. Damn it. How can he be so selfish. He suddenly got up, and grabbed her shoulder. By this time the tears were flowing like a fountain. He looked at her, and all he said was

"Come here"…and he held her to his chest.

"I didn't think I would react this way……God Jack, if they die?" She didn't realize she used his first name. As O'Neill held her, the sound of his name coming from her, made him smile.

"The asguard are way advanced Carter…you of all people know that…they'll figure something out…you'll see" he stated trying to reassure her.

Thor was gone for quite some time. The waiting was becoming unbearable. Something O'Neill was not good at. Just when he was going to yell Thor's name, Thor beamed into the room.

"Thor, buddy, what's going on, how they doing?" O'Neill asked.

"O'Neill…the situation is grave. Both Dr. Carter and the child within her are weak. Without extreme measures, they will not last another day". Thor said with disappointment.

"Extreme Measures?" Major Carter interjected.

"Dr. Carter is weak. But the child is making her weaker. If we extract the child Dr. Carter would have a better chance." Thor stated.

"What?" O'Neill stated.

"No chance in hell" O'Neill exclaimed, already becoming overly protective.

"Unless.." Thor paused…..

"if we can find an appropriate being, to host the child…we can begin the process on Dr. Carter and re-implant her once she completely recovers".

"Appropriate being?????" Major Carter asked with a lump in her throat, somehow understanding what Thor was getting at.

"Major Carter, you are the same physique as Dr. Carter. You have within you her DNA. We can implant the child into you, and it would give Dr. Carter a better chance of survival." Thor explained.

Major Carter did not know how to respond.

"Implant a baby into me" she said with great confusion,

"but jolinar, the protein marker, I can't carry a baby" "this is crazy" she expressed.

"Can you give us a second here, Thor" O'Neill expressed.

"Of course", Thor said,

"but she doesn't have much time", Thor stressed.

O'Neill saw the confusion, shock and fear in Major Carters eyes.

"Carter look, I don't expect you to do anything", O'Neill expressed as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"This is your body, and not an easy decision", O'Neill stated. Major Carter looked at him. She stared into his big brown eyes. Her heart skipped a beat knowing how concerned he was for Dr. Carter, and yet still showing such great concern for her. Major Carter paused to take a breath…

"just give me a second here…ok"….Major Carter expressed. She started to pace the deck of the Asgaurd ship. So much to think about. Could she handle this? Could her body handle this? Questions she kept running in her mind.

"if the tables were turned" she thought….

"God I would want her to do the same for me.."

"Thor" she quickly shouted

"what are her chances?" she said as her voice broke.

"I mean, if I agree to do this", she stated still confused as ever.

"Major Carter", Thor stated "She has suffered great trauma to her system," "I can not guarantee a recovery. But we will try our best". Thor stated with regret.

Major Carter was pacing the entire ship. The questions that were running through her mind were endless. "If she dies, what does that mean?" "am I ready to be a mother?" "am I ready to give up my career and raise a child alone?" Will Jack be a part of its life?" the questions went on and on, and yet her heart tugged and tugged knowing she could not let them die, not if they was even a slim chance. She slowly walked back to the room where Dr. Carter was in stasis. O'Neill walked towards her, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Sam, if you plan to do this, you will not be alone in this" he stated.

"Wild horses, will not keep me away" he said

"I will always be here for you". She looked at him.

Though it might have been petty, her thoughts race to the idea that she was going to carry his child, without ever making love to him.

"She is fading" Thor interrupted.

"Major Carter you need to decide". O'Neill looked at Major Carter, and they stared into each other's eyes,

"OK" Major Carter barely whispered.

O'Neill repeated "OK?",

"OK" she replied. Suddenly without realizing what he was doing, he pulled Major Carter towards him and quickly, yet softly kissed her lips. They paused and looked at each other, knowing this was going to change things drastically, but somehow they knew it was all going to be o.k.

"What do I have to do?" Major Carter asked.

"Please remove your clothing and step into the stasis pod next to Dr. Carter" Thor instructed.

O'Neill still had not released his grip on her. Major Carter looked at him and said….

"Sir….Jack….if I could just…"…

"Sure…sure…." He stated realizing she needed some privacy as she undressed. As she began to undress, he walked away and gave her the privacy she needed.

"Thor" O'Neill called to him.

"Will Major Carter be in any danger?" he asked quite concerned.

"Though the procedure is risky, Major Carter is in good health, she should respond accordingly" Thor stated.

"Ready" Major Carter shouted.

They both walked back to the pods. Major Carter had already placed herself in the pod. She was extremely nervous and scared. O'Neill came beside her,

"you sure about this?" he stated, knowing he had to ask her again.

"We have no other choice." Major Carter stated, as her voice trembled in obvious fear. "It's gonna be fine….you're gonna be fine…shoot we're all going to be fine…..you'll see" O'Neill tried to reaffirm to her, doubting himself.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. He then alerted Thor that they were ready. The procedure was going to take quite some time. O'Neill paced Thor's ship. All of his emotions, feelings, thoughts of Major Carter came flooding in.

"I can't deny this anymore" He thought to himself. Major Carter has placed her life in danger for something that we made in another reality. Although she had no obligation, she couldn't deny the pull she felt towards this unborn child.

O'Neill paced Thor's ship. The thoughts going through his mind were endless. Both the lives of Major Carter and Dr. Carter were at stake. My god, all their lives were at stake. He couldn't lose any of them. Not Dr. Carter, who was carrying his unborn child, (not matter what reality it was from) and not Major Carter, the women who he could not confess he loved because of regulations.

Everyone he loved was in that room. Did the Asgard make it in time? And would they be able to save, everyone he loved?


	11. Chapter 11

Hours passed, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Thor" he yelled.

"anything?" anything?" O'Neill at this point was wearing a hole in the floor of the ship, his pacing became more rampant.

"O'Neill" Thor spoke. "The procedure is complete". "It took longer than we expected but..."

O'Neill interrupted, "Are they ok, Thor, that's all I want to know, are they ok"....

"The procedure proved to be more difficult that we thought, but it was successful" Thor stated.

"Major Carter is resting comfortably, Dr. Carter's vitals are weak, but we are trying to stabilize them, now that the child no longer lives within her, but her vitals are slowly normalizing........Thor said.

"The baby...Thor,,,,did the baby make it" O'Neill asked with hesitation scared to hear what he didn't Thor's answer.

"The child, is stable." "it took some time to stabilize it's vital to adapt to Major Carters physique, but it was successful".....Thor reassured O'Neill.

"Can I see them?" O'Neill asked with desperation.

"Of course O'Neill" Thor said, as he showed O'Neill to the room where both Carters were resting.

O'Neill didn't know how to react. How would he handle this. How would Major Carter handle this? So many questions. So much to work through.

Suddenly, a small whisper cut the silence in the room.

"Sir" Major Carter barely whispered.

"Hey, Hey....how you feeling?" O'Neill asked, as he stroked hair away from her forehead.

"how long? How long was...." Major Carter asked, barely able to speak the words.

"It doesn't matter, Carter, you're ok,....you both are" O'Neill reassured her.

"It worked? Then, that means...." Major Carter paused realizing, she now had a life growing inside her. She knew that everything, everything was about to change.

"Thor said, it took a little longer than they thought but, yeah it worked...." O'Neill informed her.

"Dr. Carter, how is she?" Major Carter asked, slowly regaining her strength.

"They are still trying to normalize her vitals, but Thor says she should be fine" O'Neill told her.

"Good"..."So when can I get out of this thing" Major Carter was starting to get anxious. A stasis pod wasn't the roomiest place to be.

"You just rest". "I'll get Thor and see when you can be released" O"Neill said, as he slowly placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Carter,....." O'Neill paused, "Sam"........him calling her by her first name wasn't the norm, and Major Carter, looked at him intently....

"Thank you" O'Neill said, with a crack in voice, that Major Carter could of sworn he was about to cry.

He immediately left her side, and walked over to Dr. Carter. He bent over and whispered in her "Everything went fine, Sam...the baby's is fine...you just work on getting better, you hear me?".....He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"O'Neill," Thor surprised O'Neill as he walked up from behind him. "Dr. Carter will need to stay aboard our ship, until we can normalize her vitals" "Major Carter, can be released from the pod, and return to earth". Thor informed O'Neill.

"She must not travel through the gate, during this time" Thor informed him.

"She will need much rest. For not only does the child need to adapt to this new environment, but so does Major Carter". Thor instructed O'Neill.

"You sure ya bethc ya, Thor", O'Neill stated "Wild horses won't keep me away".

"She will rest, if I have to tie her to the bed" O'Neill exclaimed.

Thor looked puzzled. And did not understand O'Neill's remark.

"It's ok Thor", O'Neill stated, I will take care of her personally.

They both walked towards Major Carter, and Thor alerted Major Carter, that she can be released. He continue to inform her of what she could and could not do. News that she could not travel through the gate, did not sit well with her, but she knew it was a sacrifice she had to make , in order for this baby to live.


	12. Chapter 12

O'Neill alerted SG1 of the situation, and the infirmary was ready for Major Carter. Dr. Fraiser was wanting to monitor them both for a couple of days, for she knew that Major Carter's protein marker, might cause a issue.

"Thank you Thor, for everything" O'Neill stated.

"You are welcome, O'Neill", thor replied,

"we will continue to monitor Dr. Carter's vitals, and send you a report as soon as something has changed". Thor said

"You ready?" O'Neill asked as Major Carter was placing her jacket on.

"Yes, I'm ready"….Major Carter said, feeling quite exhausted.

Before they knew it a bright light glowed, and they were in the infirmary. Dr. Frasier and her entire team were ready for them. Major Carter knew she'd be there for a couple of days. But she understood Dr. Fraiser's concern. But all Major Carter wanted to do was go home. She knew that this was going to be one of the biggest adjustments of her life. How was she to handle this? What will O'Neill do?.....those were just some of the questions she couldn't get out of her head.

Major Carter stayed in the infirmary for several days. Dr. Fraiser monitored her vitals, along with Dr. Carter's unborn child. Major Carter was dying to return home. The infirmary walls were driving her crazy. O'Neill had stayed true to his promise…Everyday he was not on a mission, he sat with her, sometimes they'd talk of the latest missions, and sometimes it was just silence, both knowing things needed to be said, but no one knew how to start.

"well, everything seems good Sam, I'm releasing you today, but you will be going straight home" Dr. Frasier stated.

"Thank God" Major Carter exclaimed.

"Sam, I meant it….home, and rest….not only does that baby need to get used to you, you need to get used to it." Dr. Fraiser stated with a firm voice.

"I know, I know"….Major Carter said….

"I promise I'll go home and rest,…just please release me" Major Carter expressed, a she pleaded with Dr. Fraiser

"C'mon, I"ll take you home" O'Neill stated, as he helped her off the bed.

Although Major Carter wanted to protest, and tell him she could get herself home, she knew he needed to do this. She could no longer think of herself. There was something of Jack's now that she had to protect, so she didn't object. She went to her lab to gather some things along with her laptop, and told O'Neill she would meet him in a half hour. O'Neill followed her to her lab, and wouldn't leave her side. He walked into the lab with her, and as she packed he began to touch anything he could get his hands on.

"Sir, please…." Major Carter said, "I'll meet you in a half hour, I promise"

"Carter, did you forget who you are talking to?" O'Neill interjected.

"A half hour to you, is a whole day" "I'm not moving from here." "Besides, you better get used to me being around, a whole lot" O'Neill said.

"About that?" Major Carter said. "You do realize..we have a lot to talk about"

O'Neill knew this day would come, he just wasn't ready to talk about it just yet.

"We got time Carter, and your stalling, hurry it up , before I have to carry you out of here" O'Neill said trying to change the subject.

He knew that they needed to discuss so much, but now wasn't the time. But when? If Dr. Carter lives, then Thor will place the baby back in to her, and Major Carter will be able to get on with her life. But if she doesn't live, then everything changes? Or has everything changed already? He knew he couldn't hide his feelings for Major Carter anymore, not after this. But how would he handle this.... How would they handle this....How would the SGC handle this....


	13. Chapter 13

Their ride home was quiet. Although Major Carter was in the infirmary for 4 days, she still felt extremely tired. She dozed off in the car. O'Neill would glance at her at occasion.

"She didn't have to do this?" he thought.

"But she did"....

He knew that his love for her was something that he could hide no longer. He knew he had to tell her, although something told him she already knew...

They arrive to her house.

He softly touched her face,,,,

"Carter...Carter....Sam..." he tried to wake her.

"huh.....hmmm" Major Carter slowly started to awake.

"I guess I fell asleep huh" she said embarrassingly

"You can say that" O'Neill said, with a smile.

"C'mon...let's get you inside, and get some dinner going. He had stopped off at the store, while she slept in the car. He didn't want to disturb her, so he got the basic for some spaghetti, and some staple items for the rest of the week.

"You're cooking?" Major Carter asked with surprise.

"You'll be glad to know I can make mean spaghetti....." O'Neill stated.

"I'll be the judge of that" Major Carter stated with a tired smile.

He grabbed her bag, and they headed to the house. She opened the door, and turned the lights on. Mail had piled up, so O'Neill picked it up and placed it by the table by the door. Major Carter didn't realize how tired she was till she got home. All she wanted to do was slip into a hot bath and soak for as long as her body would permit. But then she realized a hot bath with O'Neill in her house? That might not be a good idea.

"Hey?" O'Neill asked, as he saw her deep in thought.

"Whatcha thinking" he asked

"Oh....i just like to get out of the clothes and...."

"Carter, what you need is a nice hot bath" O'Neill stated surprising Carter completely.

"Actually I was just thinking that...but I wasn't sure if you'd..."

"Mind?" O'Neill interrupted. "Why would I mind Carter....listen you go to your room, get what you need, and I'll start the bath....." then while you're in there I'll get dinner started." "How's that sound?"

"That sounds great, Sir......thank you" Carter said with much gratitude. She didn't realize how happy she really was that he was there.

She turned to walk to her room, "Carter" O'Neill stated..."how bout we cut the Sirs, while I'm here....huh? Jack is just fine."

Major Carter paused. "What does this mean?" she thought to herself. God, everything seems to be moving so fast. "BREATHE SAM, BREATHE" she thought to herself.

"Ok" She stated trying not to sound to obvious.

He gave her that familiar smile, and she turned to her room. She entered her room and sat on her bed. She hadn't really been alone since this began. She grabbed her comfy navy sweat shirt, and sweat pants, and started to walk towards her underwear drawer, when suddenly she felt this nudge in her belly.

"Ah" she cried softly. Hoping O'Neill hadn't heard her. She didn't want to alarm him. This was all so new to her. She sat down on the bed, and there it was again, a nudge. She lifted her shirt, and saw the small belly that was now a life living inside her. She realized that the baby was kicking. She was in awe.

"Hey" O'Neill interrupted her train of thought. "You o.k. in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" She stated trying not to sound worried.

"Well I started to run your bath". "I'm gonna start on dinner" He said.

"O.k." "Thanks Sir...I mean Jack"

"Always Sam, Always" O'Neill said.

She got up from the bed, grabbed her clothes. As she walked to the bathroom, she begin to think, and realize that this was going to be the biggest adventure she has ever been on.


	14. Chapter 14

She headed towards the bathroom and starting to undress, as she slowly slipped out of her BDU's, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her body was changing. She placed her hand on her abdomen, wondering where this all was headed. If Dr. Carter didn't make it, She knew that she was next in line. A mother….was she ready to be a mother? Could she care for this child? What did this mean? So many questions. Her mind was racing…

She looked into the tub, and felt the water. She knew a little about pregnancies, and that hot baths were a no no. So she ran the cold water to cool it down. When it was a comfortable, but safe temperature, she slipped in. The feel of the tempid water on her skin felt like heaven. She let her head relax against the back of the tub, and tried her best to relax.

"Sam" "Sam" O'Neill said while knocking on the door.

"huh" She mumbled. She didn't realize she had drifted to sleep.

"You ok" O'Neill was worried, she was already in there for a half an hour.

"Yea, yea…..i'm fine" " guess I was a lot more tired than I thought" she said, no looking at her skin that had turned into a prune.

"Well dinners, ready whenever you are" O'Neill said through the bathroom door.

"I'll be right out" she said as she tried to make her way out of the tub.

She dried herself off ,and slipped into her comfy sweats.

"There you both are" O'Neill stated with that smile of his that was priceless.

He didn't realize he said, both, again. But she did. She gave him a quick smile, but the smell of the spaghetti had her occupied.

"MMMmm…smells good"

"You sure You-betcha" O'Neill stated with a smirk.

He pulled her chair out, and served her a plate of his famous spaghetti. He then sat and served himself. They ate and didn't say much. He could tell that she was exhausted. Her eyes were giving her away. They were extremely heavy even while she ate.

Once she was done, he took her plate….

"Why don't you go lay down on the couch" O'Neill said.

"I'll clean up"

Where she would of argued with him, she was so tired she just agreed. She went to the couch and before she knew it she had fallen fast asleep.

O'Neill cleaned up the kitchen, and put the left-overs in the fridge.

When we went to check on her, he saw her out cold. He slowly bent down, and lifted her up. He carried her to her bed, and snuggled her in.

He sat there and watched her sleep. What a site is all he can think of. ….he pulled at the blanket slowly, so that he could expose her belly. He lifted her shirt, and there it was. That small bump, was his child. He slowly ran his finger up and down, hoping for a previous action. And there it was. It felt the small nudge against his hand. He was so involved with what he had just felt, he didn't realize that Sam, had awakened. She watched him, as he already loved something he hadn't seen.

"Hey" she said.

"sorry didn't mean to wake you" O'Neill said, as he pulled her sweat-shirt back down.

"You didn't" " It did"

"You felt that?" He said

"Yup….it happened before. I didn't know what it was, and it scared me. Then I realized it was kicking."

"Why didn't you come get me? O'Neill stated, with some worry in his voice.

"Jack…..i'm fine…really…….it kicked…I have a feeling it's going to be doing that a whole lot"….

"I'm sorry, I guess I should of gotten you……it being the first kick and all"

"well actually, it's wasn't the first kick …"

"huh" Sam said with confusion. She sat up. Her ears were perked interested in what he was about to say.

"Ummm….welll….." O'Neill paused. He didn't know quite how she would take this.

"when Dr. Carter first arrived, and was in her quarters, she was having a hard time. She asked that I lay with her till she fell asleep" O'Neill told her.

Sam's eyes opened wide.

"Oh…oh…really….ok?" She said not sure how to process what he was just telling her.

"I placed my arm around her till she fell asleep" O'Neill continued treading lightly not sure how Sam was taking all this.

"When I was about to leave, I felt something flutter. I wasn't sure what it was and brushed it off, only for it to do it again". "I realized it had to be the baby kicking".

Sam was quiet. She didn't know what to think. I mean, she was married to him. But not him. Ahh this was to much to process.

"Sam listen…I know your are probably asking yourself a million questions right now". "I only did it to come her down. She was a mess…it meant nothing I swear" O'Neill stated trying to reassure her.

Sam was asking herself a million questions, but if she trusted her life with him for so long she had to trust him on this one. I mean, she wouldn't blame him. It was still her, just a different her.

"Jack" She looked into his eyes, and held his face in her hands "it's ok…it's ok…I understand…I'm not upset…actually….now that I think about…I would want you to do the same….i mean I'd like you to do the same….…" she said, wondering how he would react.

"Really? I mean, tonight…." O'Neill stated.

"If you don't mind"….."this is all new to me, and to be quite honest Jack," suddenly tears starting swelling up in Sam's eyes,…

"I am so scared…." "I mean I've come up against Goauld, and aliens of all kinds….but this….this scares me the most…..if Dr. Carter doesn't pull through…..I…I….."

By this point she couldn't speak…all her emotions from the moment Dr. Carter stepped through that gate and into her world, Major Samantha Carter's world was coming apart.

She wept in bed. The tears just ran, and ran. She wasn't one to show emotion. But again she was pregnant now. Hormones and a hell of world wind in her life, was taking control.

He looked at her, not knowing what to do.

But he did what he did best, "Come here"….He softly said, as he pulled her towards him and held her close. He let her release all she had held inside. She sobbed into his chest. He slowly stroked her back, and held her close, as he would a crying child.

He wasn't sure which but she either cried herself to sleep or from pure exhaustion, but she did finally settle down. Once he felt her relax is his arms, he laid her down. He then stripped down to his briefs and crawled back into bed. He placed his hand over her belly, as he did with Dr. Carter, and held her close. The two most important people in his life, we right there, in his arms, under his protection. And nothing was going to get in the way of that not if Colonel Jack O'Neill had anything to do with it.


	15. Chapter 15

As the sun began to shine through the window, Jack awoke as well. At first he thought it was a dream. Was this Sam, the women he had loved for so long but couldn't have her because of regulations? Was this her lying next time him? He had to blink several times to realize, it wasn't a dream. This was real. By this time same had turned to face him. Her face snuggled against his chest, and the smell of her golden hair against his nose. He held her close, wanting to protect her, love her, and reassure her that everything was going to be ok. Suddenly his cell phone rang. He slipped out of bed as to not wake up Sam, and quickly went to the kitchen, where he had left his phone.

"O'Neill" he answered.

"Jack….Hey it's me Daniel,….Thor has contacted us…..it's about Dr. Carter……" Daniel said.

"Is she ok?"" Jack asked with hesitation in fear of the answer.

"Jack…you need to get here fast….so does Sam" Daniel said.

"We'll be right there" Jack quickly answered, somehow already knowing the answer to his previous question.

If Dr. Carter didn't make it, Sam's life was definitely about to change completely. They thought they would have time to talk things out. But time was not on their side.

He entered her bedroom, to see her still fast asleep. She had been through so much, and all he wanted to do was protect her. But he knew he had to wake her.

"Sam….Sam…." O'Neill called to her, as he stroked her face.

"Hmmm…..hey….Good morning……." Sam said, with a sleepy voice.

"God, what time is it?" She asked, wanting to continue sleeping.

"It's early…..i know…..Daniel just called….seems Thor needs us…." Jack said, trying not to alarm Sam.

"Is Dr. Carter ok?" Sam immediately asked.

"I'm not sure Sam….all he said was we needed to get to the SGC ASAP" Jack said

Sam paused knowing what this might possibly mean. Yes, she agreed to the procedure, but honestly with the hope that once Dr. Carter was healed, the procedure would be reversed. Now that hope might not be. Dear God, what did this mean??????

"Then I guess we better get going huh" Sam said. Sam quickly replied trying not to think of the possibility or the inevitable.

She looked into his eyes, and his in hers, no words were spoken but they both knew that their lives were about to change indefinitely.

"Sam….listen…I know we haven't had the time to talk about this….but I just want you to know, you will never be alone in this. I will ALWAYS be here for you" Jack said, as he held her hand.

"I know Jack….Wild horses, right?" Sam said, and gave him that smile, before morning sick kicked. She quickly rose out of bed, and only to make to the bathroom in time all of last night's dinner to come up. Jack followed her to bathroom, remembering Sara's bought with morning sickness. He immediately retrieved a hand towel, and soaked it with cool water. As Sam continue to throw up everything she had eaten, he placed the wash cloth behind her neck, and held her. The nausea finally subsided, and she returned to her room to get dressed. She was quite pale and O'Neill was worried about her. He tried to convince her to have some breakfast, but the thought of food only made her stomach turn again. She immediately ran back to the bathroom, with O'Neill quickly behind her.

"Hey you ok" He asked.

"Yea…..ahhhh…..i hate throwing up………" Sam said as she slowly rose from the toilet bowl.

"Sorry" she said.

"sorry for what?" O'Neill said as he removed the damp cloth from her neck.

"Your spaghetti….it all came up……" Sam said.

"Well that just means, that when you feel better, I'll have to cook for you again, this time my place……O'Neill said with that golden smile of his.

"Deal?" he said.

"Deal" Sam confirmed. He gently kissed her forehead, and they proceeded to get dressed and return to the SGC.

"Jack" General Hammond called out.

"Sir" Jack responded.

"Is Major Carter with you?" Hammond asked.

"Yea…..she had to stop to use the restroom. Seems morning sickness has kicked in hard" O'Neill stated as his face grimaced.

"Understood…..please have her meet us in the infirmary" Hammond stated.

"General what's going on?" Jack was confused as ever.

"Jack……I'm sorry…but it's not good." Hammond said.

"We'll be right there" O'Neill said with defeat in his voice.

Sam had returned from the restroom, pale as ever.

"Hey you ok?" Jack asked her, worried about her coloring.

"Um…yea…I think so…." Sam said, not to convincing.

They proceeded to the infirmary. The silence was deafening.

"Thor" Jack stated as he entered the infirmary.

"O'Neill, it is good to see you" Thor stated.

"Hey Thor" Sam greeted him.

"Major Carter….it is good to see that you're progressing well" Thor stated.

"Thor…how is she?" O'Neill quickly asked, as to not avoid the inevitable.

"O'Neill, I am sorry to inform you, we have tried everything we know, to help Dr. Carter, but it seems the damage to her system was too great. There is nothing more we can do." Thor stated with defeat his voice.

"Can we…can we see her" O'Neill asked.

"We felt it best to return her to your planet, for her to awake in familiar surroundings" Thor stated.

"Of course" Hammond interjected.

Before anyone said another word, a bright light appeared, and Dr. Carter was back in the infirmary. She was extremely pale. Her face had lost all coloring.

"How long does she have Thor" Sam asked, with tears already swelling up in her eyes.

"She will not last long….her system is slowly shutting down" Thor said.

"We will make her as comfortable as possible" Dr. Frasier interjected, as the nurse we already hooking her up to IV to administer pain medication should she need it.

O'Neill and Major Carter had made it to the side of Dr. Carter's bed. They both held each hand, not knowing what to say or do. The last time Dr. Carter was conscious they only thing she was concerned about was the life of her baby. Now she would sacrifice her life, for her child to have a chance.


	16. Chapter 16

General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser left the room. Allowing for some privacy. As O'Neill and Sam sat there, they stared into each other's eyes. As tears flowed down Sam's face, and O'Neill was fighting back his own.

Dr. Carter slowly began to awaken. What would they tell her? How would they tell her? How would she react?

All those questions had to be answered. She had a right to know. She deserved to know.

"Jack....Major Carter" Dr. Carter slowly said.

"Hey" O'Neill stated.

Dr. Carter started to regain focus. She looked at Major Carter and O'Neill and can see the turmoil in their faces. She was a smart women, she knew that something was terribly wrong.

"We're not gonna make it are we?" Dr. Carter barely whispered.

By this time Dr. Frasier walked back in the room. She knew that neither Sam nor O'Neill would be able to tell Dr. Carter.

"Dr. Carter, while you were unconscious, we contacted one of our allies, the Asguard, to see if there was a way that they can help you...." Dr. Fraiser proceeded to tell her what had happened.

"So the baby.....the baby is inside you, Major Carter????" Dr. Carter was confused as ever. How could this be? How was this possible?

"Thor, said that it would have a chance if they could find someone with the same physique. Who better than me" Major Carter said.

"But your career, your life" Dr. Carter said, in shock that Major Carter would make such a huge decision.

"Hey you would have done the same if you were in my shoes" Major Carter stated, as she squeezed, Dr. Carter's hand.

"Yes, I would have...." Dr. Carter stated as the tears began to flow. She suddenly began to sob realizing that she would never see her child. As they both consoled her, they knew that there were no words at this point that would help. They just stood by her side and would remain there till the time came. Dr. Carter suddenly began to convulse again. The pain was excruciating. Dr. Frasier quickly administered more of the pain medication. There was nothing more they can do. After several more cascade failure episodes, Dr. Carter fell into a deep coma.

Major Carter and O'Neill took turns sitting with Dr. Carter. They would talk to her about current events and things happening around the base. Major Carter would inform her of how the baby was doing, her morning sickness, and every kick the baby would do. On occasion the baby would kick while she was talking to Dr. Carter, so she would take her hand and place it on her belly in hopes that she would feel it. The mysteries of coma patients was never really known, so Major Carter just tried to do everything possible to try to make Dr. Carter a part of this baby's life no matter how small. They couldn't understand how she was able to hold on as long as she was. The Doctors were amazed, but Dr. Carter remained in her coma. All they could do was try to make her as comfortable as possible.

Major Carter would spend her days in her lab. Configuring the, as O'Neill like to call them "doo-hickies" of other planets. Weeks went by. Her morning sickness did not alleviate. She was sicker than ever. At times she would end up in the infirmary hooked up to IV, to keep her hydrated. And this was one of those times.

O'Neill had done his usual rounds and visited her at her lab. Only to find her slumped over her chair. He called out to her, and she didn't answer. He lifted her head, and saw an extremely pale Major Carter.

"Hey" Major Carter said barely able to get the word out.

"Sam...sam....that's it,,...off to the infirmary we go." O'Neil said. He practically carried her out of her lab, and dragged her to the infirmary.

"Doc...Doc...." O'Neill yelled. Frasier immediately appeared to find a very pale Major Carter. She immediately called for one of the nurses and started her on an IV.

"Listen Sam, you being here every day, day in and day out is not a good idea" Dr. Frasier stated.

"I know you want to be here for her, but don't you think she would want you to be taking care of her baby, and yourself?"

"I can't leave Janet. I just can't...." Major Carter stressed to her.

"Carter, I told you that if this happened again, you were going to be working from home"

"Sir, please I'm fine, we are fine." Major Carter practically begged him.

"Major Carter, I am ordering you to go home. You will call Daniel tomorrow and inform him of all that you will need to work from home. But as for today, you are going home to rest"

"But....Sir...please" Major Carter at this point was extremely annoyed. She was pregnant not handicapped, and didn't like being treated as such.

"Major, are you defying an order?" O'Neill stated pulling rank on her.

"No sir....but if you just let me...."

"No buts Major, you are going home. Matter fact, I'm taking you" O'Neill stated firmly.

"Before she goes anywhere sir, I'd like to do a ultrasound, just to see how the baby is progressing" Fraiser stated.

O'Neill paused. The last ultrasound he saw was the picture Dr. Carter had. He wasn't sure he was ready for this. Dr. Frasier began to set the machine up, as Major Carter watched O'Neill pace. They both weren't ready for this. But ready or not, it was about to happen.

"O.K. Sam, this is going to be cold." Dr. Fraiser said as she rubbed the gel on her belly.

She placed the device on Major Carter and suddenly this image appears on the screen. They were the SGC so they had the most advanced technology available to them. What they were beholding was a 4D image of the baby that now lived inside Major Carter. Major Carter laid there in astonishment. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Its eyes, its nose, its cheeks, fingers.....

"Oh" "Would you like to know what it is?" Dr. Fraiser said.

Major Carter and O'Neill just stared at each other. Not knowing what to say or do next.

"Carter?" O'Neill said. "It's up to you" and he gave her that magic smile that somehow always made her know it was going to be ok.

"Um...ok.....then...um....yea" Major Carter said, but was still unsure. She wasn't sure if knowing the sex of the maybe would make things worse or better.

"Well, if you look here, that's a leg, and that's another leg, and that's......" Dr. Frasier paused.

"It's a boy" O'Neill interjected, immediately taking a closer step to the monitor, in obvious awe.

"Yes...it's a boy...and by the looks of things he looks healthy" Dr. Frasier stated.

Major Carter just stared at the monitor. She didn't make a sound. A boy....she was carrying Jack O'Neill's baby boy, no matter what reality it was from. The tears just rolled down her face.

"Hey, Hey......... you ok?" O'Neill immediately coming to her side.

"I'm fine.....it's just.....seeing this...it's...all real, isn't ...this is really happening isn't it...." Carter said as she began to lose control.

O'Neill quickly leaned in, realized Carter was becoming overwhelmed, and held her close. He knew security cameras were rolling but at this point, he didn't care. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Jack," she whispered his name into his ear, knowing calling him by his first name while at work wasn't allowed......"I'm scared".....

"I know Sam...I know.....but you're not alone.....we are going to do this together....i promise you that" O'Neill tried to reassure her. They knew it only all had just begun.


	17. Chapter 17

"Sam...." Dr. Frasier tried to break the obvious tension in the air, "let's get you cleaned up, and I think a good night's rest will get you back feeling yourself again"

"I agree" O'Neill said, as he laid Carter back down on the bed. Major Carter was exhausted, and where she wanted to disagree, and remain the tough Carter that she always was, she gave in.

"Yes sir" Major Carter said, and gave both Dr. Frasier and O'Neill a quick smile.

They both left the infirmary and he followed her to her lab. She remembered the last time this happened so she knew she couldn't get one over on him. She walked in grabbed her belongings, and her laptop....

"Ah ah....what did I tell you...........Daniel will bring this stuff tomorrow" O'Neill stated as he removed the laptop from her arms.

"But sir....I need that..."

"Yes, you do, I don't deny that ...but you won't need it today" O'Neill said. She was frustrated, exhausted and annoyed.

"Damn it Colonel, I'm starting to wonder if...." Major Carter paused. She knew what she was about to say, but didn't complete her sentence. She saw his face, and she knew he knew where she was going.

"If, what Carter....what" O'Neill questioned her.

"Nothing Sir...nothing..." Major Carter practically snipped at him

"Can we just go, please" Major Carter said.

O'Neill knew she was tired, and frustrated. She was going through a lot so he didn't say a word, he let her vent. He grabbed her belongings and they started up to the top of the mountain. You could cut the tension with a knife it was so thick, as the rode in the elevator. Major Carter was extremely upset. But she knew that his actions were only for their well being.

Like before, she fell asleep on the ride home. Once they arrived, she woke up and they headed towards her house.

"Chinese ok with you?" O'Neill said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Jack...I don't even think I can keep water down, I'd just like to go to bed" Sam said.

"Sam, you got to eat something........please..." O'Neill begged her.

"Jack".........she grabbed her head and ran her fingers through her head, looking light she was about to explode.....

"Hey, hey, hey......" he immediately grabbed her. She fought it at first, but didn't have to strength to deny him. He held her close, and suddenly Major Carter was no longer Major Carter, she was Samantha Carter the women who had been through so much, and tried to stay strong. She was holding in all the doubt, the fear, the uncertainties, and couldn't do it any longer. She sobbed, and almost screamed into his shoulder.

He held that way for what seemed to be an eternity. As Sam quieted down, he slowly made it to the couch, and they sat down together, her head never leaving his chest.

They laid there, him holding her, and her arms now wrapped around him. He glanced down and her now bulging belly. A boy...a boy...he still couldn't believe it. Could this be the other chance he always wanted? Charlie was gone, and nothing could ever replace him, but this, this little boy, could somehow maybe????

He could tell that Sam had drifted off, where he could wake her so that she could shower and go to bed, he held her for a moment longer. The women he loved in his arms, with his son living within her......he couldn't help but say it...

"I love you Samantha Carter" he whispered into her hair. Sam, shuffled a little against his chest, making herself more comfortable, and they both fell asleep.

O'Neill awoke, mid morning and knew this wasn't the best way for her to rest. So he woke her up, just enough so that she can make it to bed, he eased her into her bedroom, pulled the covers down, as she slipped in. He was right behind her. As he pulled the covers over the both, of them, and nuzzled himself into her neck, he suddenly heard 6 words, come from a sleeping beauty beside him,

"I love you too Jack, always...."...Sam whispered.

O'Neill suddenly realized someone was not as asleep as he thought. He smiled in her neck, held her tighter, and fell asleep.

O'Neill spent every waking hour that he was not off-world with Sam. They began to get to know each other as Sam and Jack, and not Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill. They would spend many nights talking about what ever subject came to mind. But most nights were just spend cuddling. Sam turned to look at Jack, as she now called him, and spoke the words they both had been putting off...

"Jack.....we have a lot to talk about"

"I know....I've been meaning to talk to you about...but ..you know I'm not good at these things".....

"Sam...I have been thinking a lot, and feel like I've been given a second chance...a son......so the only conclusion that I can come up with, is to retire.." O'Neill said as he stroked her cheek.

"I would never ask you to do that Jack" Sam said...

"You didn't ask me....listen I've been thinking about this from the moment you said you would go through with this..."

"Are you sure, Jack?" Sam said.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life, well actually yes, there is one, thing?" O'Neill said

"Oh" Sam said, knowing where he was going ....

"I am sure that I am so in love with a woman by the name of Samantha Carter" Jack said.

"Oh really?" Sam said being coy, "so who is this Samantha," Sam continued to play around with Jack,

"Well, she is the beautiful brunette, tall......" "WHAT???" Sam interjected.

They both busted out into laughter, placing gentle kisses on each other's lips. They both started to explore each other's bodies but knew that there physical relationship couldn't go any further, due to her current state.

But finding comfort in each other's arms was enough for the moment. Jack and Sam, together they can conquer anything. Their growing love for each became stronger than ever. They knew that together, they could conquer the world. They had already done it.


	18. Chapter 18

O'Neill had returned from a long off-world mission. He did his duties: infirmary, debriefing and reports but there was one he had put off for too long. He walked through SGC. He had typed his resignation letter at Sam's before he left........but that was two weeks ago. He continued to walk, smacking the envelope against his hands. He knew once he gave Hammond this letter there was no turning back. He finally reached his office. With a deep breath he knocked on the door.

"Come in" Hammond responded.

"Colonel, what can I do for you?" Hammond asked.

"General, I just wanted to say, it's been an honor and a privilege to serve under your command at the SGC for the past several years. But circumstances being as they are, I feel it's time for me to retire" O'Neill stated, as he placed the letter on Hammonds desk.

"I knew this was coming down the pike" Hammond stated. "Take a seat, Jack"

"Listen, I've already discussed this with the President, and you and Major Carter have broken no rules. After all you both have done for the SGC, I am sure we can work something out" Hammond said.

"General, Carter, and I have given this much thought. For me, I see this as a second chance. When Charlie died I thought I could never love again. But when this happened, I realized that, I could. Major Carter and I have always cared for each other, more than we should, but we never acted on them (no one had to know about their gentle kisses and caresses) , knowing it was against regulations. But I can't deny what I feel for her anymore, even more now that she is carrying a baby that has my DNA running through it. I don't care what alternate reality it's from. It's still part of me. I love her General more than I have ever cared to admit. I want the chance to love them both without rules or regulations in my way. General, we both know Dr. Carter is slipping away. Major Carter is it. Whether we like it or not, she is about to be a mother, and I am about to be a father. That alone is going to change SG1 forever. I think we both deserve a little happiness after the many times we've saved the world from destruction, and I'm not about to pass it up. After she gives birth, my resignation will be final. Till then I will work to the best of my abilities to defend this earth." O'Neill stated. Sam and him had rehearsed what he would say for hours. And he remembered it all.

Hammond was speechless. He knew that O'Neill was speaking from his heart. He had to honor the man's wishes. He was the one that took him out of retirement. He owed him that much.

"Jack, I understand. I hate to lose you. You have not only been a great soldier but a friend, a good friend" Hammond said.

"Hey, I'm not moving to another planet, I'll be around for sure. Gotta show the son, the place you know" O'Neill said with a proud look on his face. A son, yup, a son. He still couldn't believe that just a couple of weeks he would be holding a little boy, his little boy, and their little boy.

"Understood, Colonel" Hammond said. He stood from his desk, and put his hand out for O'Neill. They shook hands, smiled, and O'Neill left, feeling as accomplished as ever.

He continued to walk through SGC, when he finally reached the infirmary. Dr. Carter's status had not change. She was still in a deep coma. He sat next to her bed. He spoke to her, and tried to fill her in best he could about the baby. Major Carter had not returned to base that often. Dr. Frasier felt it was best for her to work from home for the remainder of her pregnancy. O'Neill held Dr. Carters, hand; he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and began to head to the showers to get changed and ready to head home. He hadn't seen Major Carter in weeks, and was eager to feel her in his arms again. As he showered, he said to himself "Ahh, yes...absence makes the heart grow founder"......and he smiled ...........anxious to get home.

Sam was home getting for Jack who had just returned from a long off-world mission. She was excited to see him. She had grown. She was now 32 weeks, and the baby was kicking hard as ever. She was cooking a nice dinner, the table was set with candles and soft music was playing in the background. She missed him so. The last couple of weeks have been somewhat lonely. She can definitely say that she lived the cliché "absence makes the heart grow fonder". Oh, how she knew it.

She stirred the stew that had been cooking on the stove. Everything was set. All she needed was the man of her dreams to walk through that door. As she walked towards the living room, to dim the lights, she suddenly felt a sharp pain. She dropped the candles that were in her hand, and grabbed her abdomen. She leaned herself against the wall for support, hoping the pain would subside. It was sharp so she knew it wasn't the baby kicking. The pain slowly subsided and she eased her way on to the couch.

"Maybe, I need to rest a little" she thought to herself. So she propped up her legs, on to the ottoman, and leaned back into the couch. The stew was slowly cooking and she had placed the burner on low, so she knew it wasn't going to burn. She took so deep breathes, and tried to relax. She grabbed a near-by magazine and started flicking through the pages.

About a half hour had passed with no reoccurrences so, she decided to stand and continue to finish. She was concerned, but she didn't want to over react. Jack would be home very soon, so she wanted everything to be perfect. She knelt down to pick up the candles she had dropped only to suddenly feel that sharp pain again. This time it was much stronger. Now she was frightened. She tried to get up, but the pain only got worse. So she leaned her back against the wall, and just started to breathe through the pain. It again slowly subsided. She didn't know what to do. She decided to start timing the pains. She started to think that this could possibly be contractions. 10 minutes had passed and another pain. Now she was worrying. She made it to the phone and tried to dial the SGC, when she suddenly felt something running down her leg, she looked hesitantly, and saw that it was blood. Now she was petrified. She grabbed the phone, and began to dial. Before she finished she heard a door shut. Could it be? She tried to walk towards the door to see if it was Jack arriving home, but the pain was getting stronger. She fell to her knees in pain.

Jack had just pulled up to the driveway. Roses in hand, he walked towards the door, and suddenly had a face of horror. He saw Sam, laying on the floor, through the glass of the front door. He didn't even wait to get the keys in the keyhole. He kicked it open.

"Sam" he yelled.

"Jack....it h----urts so b---ad. I can't...it's to early.......Jack" Sam almost screamed it. She was in agony. She was only 32 weeks. Complications could still occur and she knew that. Jack looked towards her legs, and saw the blood. He knew something was severely wrong. He took his shirt off and placed it between her legs, to try to stop the bleeding.

"I got you Sam, I got you" O'Neill stated. As he swooped her in his arms.

"Doc...I got Sam, she's bleeding, and she's in a lot of pain.....I'm headed back...get that infirmary ready" Jack said into the phone as he placed Sam in his truck.

He was driving as fast as he could.

"Ahhhhhhh....." Sam screamed.......the pain was getting worse..... "Jack" is all she could say.

"I know Sam, I know....just hang on...hang on....."

"Jack....God...Jack...I can't" she screamed.

"Major Samantha Carter" Jack exclaimed. He switched to military mode.

"You are going to hang on...you are not going to die on me neither of you. Do you hear me? And that's an order" O'Neill stated, trying to snap her into military mode.

"Y-eee---sss S---iir" Carter said, and even through the pain, she gave him a small smile.

O'Neill hated yelling at her but knew he had to snap her into military mode, just till they get her to the SGC. He refused to accept the fact that he could possibly lose the women he loved so much, and the son that he grew to love already.


	19. Chapter 19

Jack arrived to the SGC. The minute he got off the elevator Dr. Frasier and her team were there waiting. He laid Sam on a gurney and they rushed to the infirmary. Jack stayed a few steps behind. He watched as they wheeled away two of the most important people in his life. Daniel walked by and saw Jacks shirt full of blood.

"Jack…Jack…are you ok?" he asked concerned.

Jack had not realized that he was drenched in blood. It all hit him like a ton of bricks. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.

"I can't lose them Daniel, I can't……." Jack said with a look of shock.

"Dear God…it's Sam" Daniel said

"What happened Jack, what happened?"

"I got home and found her on the floor. She was bleeding so bad…I just grabbed her and got here as fast as I could" Jack said.

"It's too early Jack…." Daniel said.

"You don't think I know that Daniel?" Jack yelled as he gathered himself and made his way to the infirmary. Daniel was always the best at stating the obvious. Daniel was right behind him.

"Doc…what's going on?" Jack asked.

"She's lost a lot of blood, Sir…we've started a Magnesium Sulfate drip ….

"a what?" Jack interrupted.

"it's to help stop the contractions Sir…..we are doing everything we can"….. Dr. Frasier stated with fear in her voice. Sam had always been a dear friend to her, and she was quite concerned.

"We are monitoring the baby closely for any signs of distress." "Sir…if we can't stop the bleeding I'm going to have to do an emergency Cesarean."

"What? But Doc…it's too soon………." Jack knew that Sam was only 32 weeks.

"We are also giving her meds to help the baby's lungs mature….but if she continues to lose blood …Sir……."

Do what-ever you have to Doc…just please…..please…I can't lose them…." Jack said with almost a crack in his voice.

Dr. Frasier could see the worry and concern in his face. She had never seen him like this. She returned to Sam to monitor her closely.

"Janet…what's happening" Sam cried.

"Sam..you've gone into pre-mature labor. We are trying to stop your contractions and your bleeding, but you've lost a lot of blood." Dr. Frasier explained to Sam.

"But it's too soon Janet…..it's too soon" Sam cried with terror.

"We've started medicine to help the baby's lungs mature. Sam you know we have the best hospital here in the world. We will take care of him. We will…"

By this time Sam's contractions had subsided. The magnesium sulfate was working but, they couldn't get bleeding under control.

"Oh god Janet" Sam sobbed. "Jack…where's Jack…."

"I'll go get him…but you need to try to stay calm Sam…..you have to try"

Jack stood outside pacing. By this time Tel'c and General Hammond were outside the infirmary as well. It was so quiet you can hear a pin drop. No one knew what to say, but Jack knew they all loved her. What seemed like days turned out to be an hour.

"Sir…" Dr. Frasier came quickly out of the infirmary.

"her bleeding has slowed down, but we can't stop it. We need too….."

"just do Janet…..do it" Jack interrupted her.

"Yes sir…..but she'd like to see you first" Dr. Frasier said.

She immediately returned to the infirmary, with Jack right behind her.

He entered the infirmary, and glanced at Dr. Carter. She was still in a coma. He realized that it was best. If she was conscious and knew that her baby could possibly die……he wasn't sure that was something she would have been able to handle.

"Jack" he heard his name.

"Hey….hey…" I ran towards her. He grabbed her hand and said…. "it's gonna be o.k. , it's gonna be o.k." trying to reassure her.

"I'm scared Jack…."

"So am I" Jack stated. Sam looked at him. His admittance to fear wasn't something Colonel O'Neill did often. He leaned in and kissed her on her lips.

"You're a fighter Sam….and so is he…..you fight you hear me…."

"is that an order Sir?…." she said as she smiled at him.

"Yes it is" ……

"We have to go Sir" Dr. Frasier interrupted. Jack again lightly placed a kiss on her lips.

"You are going to be fine ….you both are" he gave her that famous smile as they wheeled her into surgery.

They all waited in the hallway. Jack paced and paced but didn't say a word. He kept running his fingers through his hair. Back and forth back and forth. What seemed like an eternity suddenly became so clear.

"Sir….sir…." a voice came out from the infirmary. It was Dr. Frasier.

"How is she" they all said in unison.

"Doc…" Jack said with anxiety .

"They are ok….they are ok……once we removed the baby, we were able to stop the bleeding. She is stable" Dr. Frasier said with the biggest smile on her face.

"How is he?" Jack said still concerned.

"He is small, but he is a fighter….we are doing everything we can for him" Dr. Frasier stated.

"Can I see them…can I see them" Jack was busting at the seams at the chance to lay eyes on the loves of his life.

"Sam is stable, so you can go see her….I'll let you know when you can see the baby….." Frasier paused. "Ahh Sir….do we have a name for him?" Dr. Frasier asked.

"Wow….Sam and I never really discussed that. We had always thought we had time" Jack said.

"Well, there is no rush….you can discuss that with her" Dr. Frasier said.

They all patted Jack on the back. "Congratulations" they all stated.

Jack walked into the infirmary but before he went in, he turned around and looked at his closest friends, and said "thank you". They all smiled and knew that all their lives were about to change.

Stacey DeJesus


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20**

He entered the room, and saw her. The most beautiful blonde he had ever seen. The mother of his son, the love of his life, can he be much happier than this? He didn't think so. He walked towards her.

"Hi" Sam said, barely getting out the word.

"Hey..how you feeling" Jack asked.

"Like a million goauld blast all hit me at once" Sam said with a small grimace on her face.

"Jack, how is he?" Sam immediately asked about the baby.

"Doc says he's small, but he's a fighter just like his mom" Jack said as he ran his finger over her forehead clearing away a strand of her hair.

"Moms" Sam said. She caught Jack off guard, but she was right. Dr. Carter, though in a coma was still alive. This little guy had two mothers. The one who conceived him, and the one who bore him.

"I want to see him, Jack" Sam said with urgency in her voice.

"Doc says we have to wait. They are still working on him" Jack tried to convince her.

"No..please …….Jack I need to see him now….please..Jack…." Sam begged him, as she tried to get out of bed, but didn't get far.

"Hey, where do you think you are going? I'll go find Frasier, you don't move from there you hear me" Jack said. He sent Daniel in so that he can keep her company, while he went to find Dr. Frasier.

"Daniel, keep her mind occupied. She wants to go see the baby, so I'm gonna go find Dr. Frasier, and see what's going on. Can you handle that?" Jack asked Daniel.

"You got it Jack" Daniel reaffirmed to him.

"Doc" Jack yelled down the corridor. Dr. Frasier was just about to head back to inform Sam and Jack of the condition of the baby.

"Sir….i'm sorry…I was headed back to update you on his condition"

"And" Jack said, anxious to hear the news.

"Well, he's doing well, quite well to tell you the truth. I was waiting on some results, before I spoke to you, but it seems that Sam's protein marker has passed on to him. I believe that is what is furthering his progress. He is now breathing on his own." Frasier told Jack.

"Um…Sam wants to see him. I told her we had to wait for your go ahead, but she seems pretty persistent." Jack told the Doctor.

"Its o.k. Sir, you both can see him. He is doing very well. He needs to get his weight up, before I can send him home but, he's progressed quite nicely." Dr. Frasier stated.

"Thanks Janet. She'll be happy to hear that" Jack said with his infamous smile.

They both walked back to the infirmary. As they got closer a nurse came to Dr. Frasier. It seemed that Dr. Carter had awoken from her coma.

"What?...are you sure?" Dr. Frasier said in astonishment.

"She's awake, Dr. very weak, but awake" the nurse stated.

They reached the infirmary to see an awake Dr. Carter. She was intubated so she couldn't speak. Jack walked towards her. Her eyes could barely stay awake.

"Hey….you been out for awhile. We thought you'd never wake up again." Jack said.

"I think there's someone you'd like to meet"

Dr. Frasier was hesitant, but she knew that Dr. Carter did not have long. They knew that Major Carter had become impatient, so they decided to pull Major Carters bed along-side Dr. Carters, and have both mother see the baby for the first time.

"You're awake" Major Carter said in astonishment.

"how…what…." Major Carter was definitely surprised. But then it hit her. Her son, their son.

"Dr. Frasier…" Sam whispered, "can we wheel his incubator here between us" Sam asked. "I don't think her waking up now is a coincidence" Sam said as she looked at Jack. Jack walked towards her. He realized what she was doing. They don't know what powers that be had a hand on this, but they couldn't believe it was a coincidence that she would wake up, when the baby was born. But whomever it was, they were thankful. A chance for her to see, her son before she died, was something they all hoped for but never imagined happening. Dr. Carter was very weak she was in and out, but Sam and Jack hoped she would stay awake long enough to see her new son.

Dr. Frasier rolled the incubator between Dr. Carter and Major Carter. What an odd moment. Both new mom's looked at their new son. Major Carter was in tears. She didn't realize he was so small. This was the time that Jack wished he could be to people. He wanted to console Major Carter, but knew it would be more overwhelming for Dr. Carter.

"Hey, Samantha Carter, I'd like to introduce you to your new son" Jack said as he kneeled over to Dr. Carter and told her to turn her head. Her eyes opened as wide as they could possibly open. She slowly turned her head, and saw this tiny body. You can tell she was concerned about his size.

"Hey it's ok….he was born a little early, but Doc says he's a fighter ….he's going to be ok" Jack reassured her.

Both mothers stared at their newborn son. They looked at him up and down, wondering how something so small could survive.

"He is small, but it seems that Major Carter's protein marker is helping progress much faster than normal. If he keeps going the way he is, he is going to make a full recovery." Dr. Frasier stated, trying to calm both mothers.

Dr. Carter suddenly started slowly reaching for the incubator.

"Janet…can we lift her bed, so she can at least touch him" Major Carter asked.

Major Carter's heart was huge. Even though it was the first time for her to see her son, that life she had been carrying for months, she knew that this must of been twice as hard for Dr. Carter. Knowing this would be the last time she would see her son, the only part of her Jack she had left, must have been overwhelming.

Dr. Frasier maneuvered her bed so she can reach in. She barely had any strength left. Jack saw her struggling so he grabbed her arm and steadied it. He grabbed some hand sanitizer, and cleaned her hand, and then guided it through. Dr. Carter was able to grasp the hand of the baby. He wrapped his tiny fingers around her finger. All she could do was cry.

By this time everyone had reached the infirmary. Daniel, Tel'c and General Hammond were all present for such a moment. They all fought the tears, for the irony of this was too much to take in.

Major Carter sat in her bed. Her heart broke. She had already grown to love this child, and could imagine how much it would hurt to let him go. To watch Dr. Carter in so much agony was overwhelming. Daniel came by her side and held her hand, as she sobbed. Tel'c and General Hammond were right behind them.

Dr. Frasier slowly maneuvered himself so she can moved Major Carters bed. She felt they both needed to touch their baby. So she got Major Carter as close as she could.

"Hey, why don't you touch your little one, Sam…." Dr. Frasier whispered into Major Carter's ear. Major Carter rinsed her hands, and slowly reached in. She stroked the child's arm, and hand. The child then grasped on to her finger as well. What a sight, two mothers, of the same child, holding the hand of their son. The room was silent.

Dr. Carter looked over to Major Carter, and without any words being spoken, Major Carter knew her sentiments. Dr. Carter smiled at everyone, she looked at Jack, and then her arm grew limp.

"Doc" Jack said. He was still steadying her arm, and noticed it was limp.

Dr. Frasier ran over to Dr. Carter. She immediately checked for vital signs.

"She's gone" Dr. Frasier said in tears.

Dr. Carter was finally at peace. She knew that her child was safe, and was being loved by the most important people, herself, and Jack. Even though it was another reality, it was still the most important people in her life.

They all stood in silence. They knew that after this day, their lives would change forever.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Suddenly a loud cry broke the silence. Little Jacob, what Sam and Jack decided to call their little one, cried out as if he were in pain. Sam immediately placed her hand back into the incubator, and held his small hand and tried to comfort him as best she could. They all looked at each other, and without saying a word, it was as if they all knew this small child understood what had just taken place. His mother had died. She sacrificed her life for him. The child whimpered but slowly calmed down, as Sam rubbed his small hand. She laid there on the gernie, as they wheeled Dr. Carter's body away. Jack still in a state of shock, looked at Sam, and immediately came to her side. He stroked her face, and wiped the tears that just feel continuously. She, no, they, were now responsible for this small life. What a responsibility, but what an honor.

Several days later, where Sam was well enough to stand, the SGC held a memorial for Dr. Carter. They honored her as best they could. They decided to cremate her body. Jack and Sam decided they would spread her ashes across the lake of his cabin. While Major Carter and Dr. Carter tried to figure out how the Asguard generator worked, Major Carter remembered that she had mentioned visits to Jacks cabins. Dr. Carter had some wonderful memories there.

A couple of weeks had passed. Sam had been released from the infirmary but little Jacob still had some recovering to do. Sam and Jack didn't leave his side. They longed to hold him, and the time had come. Dr. Frasier came into the infirmary.

"Hey, you two". She said with love in her eyes for all three of them.

"Would you like to hold him?" Dr. Frasier asked. Sam's eyes opened as wide as they possibly could.

"Really, really?" She said.

"Doc you sure he's ready for that?" Jack had already become over-protective. After losing Charlie there wasn't anything he was going to allow endangering the life of this son.

"His weight is up, and we probably can let him go home by end of week" Dr. Frasier stated.

"Well, which one of you wants to go first?" Dr. Frasier stated.

Sam was hesitant. She wasn't too sure how to a hold an infant.

"Jack…?." Sam said.

"Me, really? You sure Sam…??" Jack said knowing her hesitation. He had already done this. He knew that he was going to have to teach her a lot. But he knew Sam would learn quickly. He knew already how much she loved this child.

"Ok.." Jack said.

Dr. Frasier slowly and carefully, took little Jacob out of the incubator. She maneuvered all the wires that he was attached to, and placed his small little body in Jacks arms. What a moment. Jack held him close. He slowly sat next to Sam. Sam leaned in, and held Jacob's little hand. They both sat there in silence. There was nothing to be said. They all had gone through so much, so much. But Jacob was all worth it. He opened his eyes, and stared at his mother and father. He gave a small smile. They didn't care that it was probably gas, the fact that he smiled was a momentous occasion. Tears flowed from Sam's face, but as she looked up at Jack, who had not taken his eyes off his new son, his own tears were flowing from his face. Fate had given him another chance. Another chance to love not only his new son, but the women he had loved for years. He looked up at Sam, who had this beautiful glowing smile, emulating from her face, he slowly turned, and began to hand over Jacob to Sam.

"Jack…I…i…" Sam hesitated.

"It's ok, Sam….just hold him" Jack said. He laid the child in her arms. As Sam held her son, she began to sob.

"Hey …hey….." Jack was concerned by her reaction. "You o.k.?" he asked.

"I'm fine….i'm fine….He's ours Jack…ours……so much emotions….i never knew I could love this much….." Sam said fighting through the tears.

Jack looked at her. "What an amazing women" he thought to himself. She gave up so much to allow this child to live. Her whole life has and was about to change. Major Samantha Carter was not only a soldier, not only a scientist, not only a beautiful intelligent women, she was now a mother, the most important of the all.

He sat closer to Sam, and watched her hold their son. Instinctively she started to hum a song. A song her mother used to sing to her. Jack looked at her. This was a whole new Sam he was getting to know. As she hummed to their new son, Jack took in this amazing moment. He looked at Sam, placed his finger on her chin and lifted it….and spoke words that can only come from the depths of his heart…..

"Samantha Carter….i will always love you forever and…..………..Always" ………..


End file.
